Radiohead Knowledge Base:Media
A wiki without images, audio, and video would be as boring as a blank page. The Radiohead Wiki aims to offer readers and fans of Radiohead sufficient coverage of all band-related topics. Illustrating text with images, or giving words breath with an audio clip greatly enhances our ability to offer our audience that wide scope of coverage. However, like the band we love so much, we do not own the rights to publish images and audio taken from them. We can, on the other hand, use them in a way that does not violate Radiohead's copyright claims on this media. This type of justification is called Fair-use. Here, we will outline what qualifies as fair-use here, as well as offer tips for the proper licensing, uploading, and justifications for media on the Radiohead Knowledge Base. Audio Audio clips should be uploaded in .ogg format. Wikia does not support any other extension. Audio clips are valid for use on this wiki if they meet the following guidelines: *It illustrates an educational article that specifically discusses the song from which this sample was taken. The section of music used is discussed in the article in relation to the song's lyrics, musical and vocal style, and may contain part of the song's chorus. *It is a sample of no more than 30 seconds from a much longer recording, and could not be used as a substitute for the original commercial recording or to recreate the original recording. *It is of a lower quality than the original recording. *It is not replaceable with an uncopyrighted or freely copyrighted sample of comparable educational value. *It is believed that this sample will not affect the value of the original work or limit the copyright holder's rights or ability to distribute the original recording. The audio sample is a copyrighted work. U.S. copyright laws apply to this work. Should a free or public domain sample be located, it should be used in place of this audio sample. Wikipedia uses this same fair-use rationale for audio segments it borrows. And, in essence, that is what we are doing here - legally borrowing copyrighted content for an educational purpose. Licensing audio All audio segments from Radiohead tracks must be labelled with the RHAudio template, which shows that the material is not in the public domain, but is, in fact, owned by Radiohead. Failure to include this template could result in your audio being deleted from the wiki. First offenses will be warned, directed here, and the license will be added to the audio, if it meets the above guidelines for fair-use. Repeated offenses could lead to a 1 week block from the wiki, for purposefully failing to abide by our policy. In fact, this should have been read by the uploader before any content was uploaded. Please be aware, also, that "rips" or other forms of audio extracted by other persons should not be passed off as original work. For instance, if a sound clip was re-recorded from a YouTube video, as well as a link to the original video and "ripper" is required. Failing to do this could lead to administrative action. If you are confused about how an audio clip should be licensed, do not hesitate to consult an administrator. Adding audio to an article Audio can be added to an article through the Audio template. adds a mini-audio player to the body of the article. Here is an example of what it should look like when you add it to an article: which will produce this: Easy, right? Images * Please make sure that images have as high resolution as possible and reasonably illustrate the subject in question. * If you find a page where there are more images than there is text, consider removing less informative pictures, or making a gallery. Whenever possible, uploading your file in .PNG format. * Give your picture a meaningful name. Something that will make it easy for others to find, so that they can use it on the wiki. * Do not upload images to post solely on the forums. Such images will be deleted on sight. Uploading an image To upload an image, go to . There, you can select from an array of licensing tags (see: Project:Media#Licensing images for details). Place a sufficient summary of the image in the window and click upload. Re-uploading images Unless there is a significant problem with a picture (such as poor resolution or lighting), we encourage people not to change pictures. This is because there can be many different opinions about what looks good which can lead to multiple changes with no improvement. Essentially, when it comes to pictures, "if it ain't broke don't fix it". *Before uploading an image please check to make sure it doesn't already exist in the wiki. *If it does, but you believe your version is better, click on the "Upload a new version of this file" option in the file's page, below the file history. *Do not, under any circumstance, re-upload a picture so that your username appears when the image is displayed as a thumbnail. This offense is similar to badge-hunting and administrative action may be taken against you if the behavior persists. Article images Note: Article images violating any of these rules are subjected for deletion. *Images should be of good quality, both in terms of resolution and image quality (e.g. no pictures of TV screens; take screenshots instead). *Images should have a descriptive name related to their purpose (i.e. The name of a band member if the image is of that band member etc.). For example, if an image of Thom Yorke is uploaded, the name should be "Thom Yorke.png", not "13445uoi-dsafkduLJILH.png". The latter makes locating the image extremely difficult, if it needs to be used for another article, a blog, or a talk page. *Pornographic material or any material that could be considered questionable should not be uploaded to the wiki, nor linked to on the wiki, nor added to articles. Keep in mind the audience of the article. Those who are underage may be viewing this material and thus our presentation of information should reflect that. User images The wiki's user image policy stipulates that users should upload no more than five images solely for use on their profiles or in signatures, and that all such files should be tagged with . User images which are also present in articles as well as those found in userbox templates do not count toward this limit. Blog images are also excluded from this limit, although they must be tagged with the template . Categorizing images At the Radiohead Wiki, we like to keep things in order. As such, all images must be categorized by the uploader (that means you!) You can add categories to the image when you add the licensing tag or afterwards, so long as the categories are added. Because the number of images on the wiki is so large, we ask that images be added to the most specific, and as few categories, as possible. All categories should end in the word "Image". For instance, a picture of Colin Greenwood would be added to Category:Colin Greenwood Images. Category:Band Members and Category:People belong to articles exclusively. No images should be in these categories. Adversely, this image does not belong in Category:Images. That category serves as a "hub" of sub-categories to help other users find images quicker. If images are placed in these categories, the sub-categories will be hidden and no one will be able to find the images they're looking for. So, stick to the most specific category possible. When in doubt, ask an experienced member of the wiki. Each one has a colored name. Failing that, take a look at how other images are categorized. See also *Style and Formatting – a guide for article format * – putting media into a template * – a list of all the articles without images Category:Help Pages